Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closed loop refrigeration system such as a heat pump system which employs multiple slide valves in a helical screw compressor/expander unit where the expander may be employed to drive the compressor and simultaneously the compressor drive induction motor. The motor acts as a generator and thereby feeds electrical energy back into the electrical transmission system to that motor, etc.